The Story Of My Life: Sharpay Evans
by Hello Beauti
Summary: The Story of Sharpay Evans life, how she works her way up and is fighting for the boy that stole her heart in High school that she cross roads with not long after they leave High School behind them, will she finally be able to get him or will she have to leave him behind her and make him her past. What will she do and how will things turn out?


**The Story Of My Life: Sharpay Evans**

**Chapter 1**

_**Introduction**_

* * *

We all have a guy we like, we all have somebody that we want, but know that we can't have that person, it doesn't mean that we shouldn't try to get this person it just means that we need to put up a fight to get to this person and make them realize that the right person is right in front of them, now that can be a problem when the person you want so badly already thinks that they found the girl of their dreams, but you know deep inside your heart that you are the right person for this guy, he just don't see it yet, so you have to make him see it.

Thats what my story is about; making the guy I want to badly so see that I am the right one for him. I will confess that it is not an easy job, but I have set my mind to it, and when I Sharpay Evans set my mind on something then I have to finish it and I have to do my best. Not because I owe it to somebody, but it is important to myself that I finish the goals that I have in life, because you never know when you're life is about to end or if something suddenly happens to you or the ones you love.

See my story isn't a normal story; no my story is different. I'm not a typical beautiful high school girl, yes I'm rich, but I quickly learned that money doesn't play in role in how you look, but how you look plays a role in what kind of friends you get and who wants to be friends with you.

I want you to know my whole story so I'll start where the whole thing began in High school first year.

I walked into class with this girl that I kind of knew, but we weren't close at all and her name was Abby we were together a lot in the beginning of the year, but as time pasted friends change and you end with completely people than you started out with. I ended up in the group with 3 girls and 1 guy. The guy that every girl liked and thought was cute, just not me or at least people didn't knew that I liked him, and his name was Troy Bolton.

Tall, blue eyed boy, with a nice body and cute smile. I only ended in this group because of my friend Jen, she liked this boy and everybody knew that he liked her back, the problem was she only liked to flirt with him, and outside school she had something going on with her big brothers friend, but of course Troy didn't know that, because he only saw her goods sides. She never gossiped in front of him or anything like that, she was always a good girl when he was there with her. I on the other hand got to see both sides of her and all of her problems, and the need to be interested in every boy that ever passed her, which wasn't me, I hadn't reach that level yet.

Jen had to move school so left was Troy, Jessica and Me a very odd group, but we found a way to make it work. I also found a another girl to hang with Tina. Tina was really good friends with another girl, but they slowly drifted apart as me and Tina got closer because she got a crush on Troy, but then again a lot of girls had crushes on Troy, the problem was he didn't really see it.

After Jen moved Troy and I got really close and we actually became friends and we talked about a lot of stuff and we had fun together. Then suddenly my family got hit by the terrible disease cancer my sister got it. I talked with him about and he said he would be there for me, his dad's a doctor, he even talked with his dad about it and told me I could come over whenever I needed to.

But my luck turned again Tina, started to take over Troy and our friendship so I lost him a bit because of her, I never really talked with her about, because why would I?

My sister got declared cancer free, but 3 months later the cancer had returned, this time Troy and I really didn't talk about it. We were sliding away from each other, but in some kind of way we still remained friends, because we couldn't completely let go of each other. I still wasn't lucky he didn't see me for what I wanted him to see me for.

A trip with the school completely changed and for the first time the class saw him kissing with a girl Gabriella, a girl most of us hate. She always changed when there were boys around and got so giggly it was terrible, but of course he had to chose her, even though he could have gotten every other girl.

Almost a year later we got to know that they have been sleeping together since that trip, but he never ever mentioned it to Tina and me, and we talked about a lot of things together. My heart sank, now I'm completely air to him, and Gabriella talks bad about him when he isn't there, because she is only in the relationship, because he wants to be together with her, and not because she wants to be with him.

Everybody laughed behind his back, because he was making a fool out of himself, and I couldn't do anything about it because we weren't really friends anymore, even though he tried to seem interested in what was going on with my sister, which at that time had turned really bad, the doctors had given up and she was ready to die.

This is not the story about my sister with cancer, this story is about me and my fight for the boy that I knew my heart wanted so badly, and he didn't even realize I was right in front of him the whole time. The story about the hurt that a lot of girls go through, but never get to fight for. If you want the rest of my story then keep on reading, otherwise then stop.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this I know there isn't a lot to go from, but I just wanted to make an introduction and see if it was something that I should work on or just forget again, but I would like to know what you thought about this :)  
**

**XOXO **  
**Hellobeauti**


End file.
